A Trip To Boston
by ProphecyEnds
Summary: A young woman in italy discovers she has an older brother supposedly living in boston, so she takes a trip to meet him, but discovers something else.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story...ever, so please be nice in the review! thanks!**

A Trip to Boston

Heather continued to sob into her pillow after she had gotten off then phone with her father who informed her that she had an older brother. She was in disbelief, after 23 years of think she was an only child, she has an older brother.

"Why? After all these years, did I not know about my brother?" she said to herself, as she whipped away her tears. "I've got to get to Boston". She said as she stood up. "I want to meet his brother of mine".

She headed to the bathroom and slashed some water on her face to cool down, then started to pack some of her things. She grabbed the next flight to Boston which was going to be a long one. She leaned against her seat, fidgeting, too anxious to sleep. She started to nod off when she heard a male's voice. "Excuse me", he said. "Huh?" she sat up, startled. When she turned her head to see who had startled her out of her nodding state, she came up a man with dark brown eyes and short hair that seemed to match them. He was tall, ruggedly handsome, but seemed a little strange. "I'm sorry ma'am, didn't mean to frighten you", he said. "Mind if I sit in that empty seat by the window?" he asked, motioning with his head at the seat next to me. "Uh, sure", she replied. He squeezed passed me and sat down, fastening his safety belt. "So, where ya headed?" he asked. "Boston", she replied, still wondering why he seemed strange to her. "Oh really?" he said with a little smirk. "I'm headed back that way too, was just here to visit a friend for a while." he added. "May I ask why you're heading there?" he asked.

"He is rather curious", she thought to herself, but answered anyway. "I'm going to meet my older brother for the first time." "First time?" he asked, raised his right brow. "Yea, I never knew he existed until an hour ago", she replied, feeling herself tear up again. "Wow", he exclaimed "you must be excited, will he be picking you up?" he asked. She sighed, "He doesn't know I'm coming, and I'm sure he won't know I existed either until I have found him, besides, I looked up the name that they gave me and I couldn't find any information from that", she replied. "Well", he said as he patted her shoulder which made her feel uneasy, "I hope you find him" he smiled. "Me too", she replied.

Several hours passed and Heather was walking through the terminal, heading to the exit when she heard the man's voice from behind her. "Hey, I never got your name", he exclaimed as he caught up to me, and then smiled. "Oh...it's Heather" came her reply. "Heather, it's nice to have met you" he smiled and extended his hand. As she reluctantly shook it, he then said, "I'm Brian." "Nice to have met you Brian", she said. "I'll see you around," he said, then headed to his car, then turned to smile and wave before he got in and drove off.

She stood alone there outside for a moments until a taxi pulled up. She got inside. "Where do you want to go?" the driver asked. His voice sounded raspy and just a bit creepy. "Eh, the nearest bar'll do" she replied. "Ah, a drinker" he chuckled and resumed driving. Several minutes later the car came to a stop. "That'll be $15.10 dear", he said. She handed him the money and headed inside, sitting at the first empty barstool she saw. "What c-c-can I g-get you sweetheart? FUCK! ASS!" the bartender shouted which made Heather's eyes grow wide. The men up at the bar started laughing, then a man sitting beside her with an Irish accent said, "Aye, don't ye worry lass, Doc's got tourette's, the more ye hang 'round 'ere, the more ye hear it." She blinked then looked over to the man that had said that and came upon a pair of beautiful blue eyes. His hair was short and a dark blond color. She then recognized him to be Conner McManus, she leaned to see if his brother Murphy was beside him and sure enough there he was. Then he spoke, "Aye, ye learn to get used to it dear".

She looked back and forth at the two of em a couple more times then finally with a small voice said, "You-you two", she paused for a second before finishing "are the Saints", she said. The two grinned and Conner replied with, "We're that well known are we? Reached all the way to Italy?" Then Murphy asked, "What brings an Italian lady to a shithole town like Boston?" She looked down at the table for a second the back at the boys, "I want to meet the brother I never knew about until today", came her sad reply. "I was told this is where he resides" she added. "Aye, what's 'is name? We might know 'im and might be able to help ye find 'im" Conner said. "Ummm", she said reaching into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper she had written his name on. "David Del Roc", she read out to them. When she looked back at them, they looked like they had seen a ghost and very sadly Conner replied, "Aye, dear, I hate to tell ye this", he took a deep breath and continued, "but 'es been dead for 8 years" Her face went pale and tears filled her eyes. "Wha? Huh how?" she asked closing her eyes to let the tears fall.

The two brothers exchanged glances and Doc slide an open beer bottle over to her and said, "On th-the house sweetheart". "Thank you", she said and took a long drink of it then looked back over at the boys. "Come", Conner said as he stood up and arm around her shoulder, "we'd rather not talk about it here." Murphy also stood up and then so did she. She finished her beer then set the empty bottle back on the table. Murphy turned to the bartender and said, "night Doc." then the three headed outside. Murphy took out a pack of cigarettes and took two out handing one to Conner than held the pack to her, in which she declined politely and said, "No thank you." "So what's ye name lass?" Conner asked. "Heather Donna Roc", she replied. "Ye parents didn't give ye an Italian first name?" Murphy asked as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Guess not" she said. "Well Heather", Conner spoke "Rocco was our best friend, but one night he was shot and killed, but ye best believe we got the mother fucker that did it."Aye", Murphy added, "we're sorry ye didn't get a chance to meet 'im, he was a great guy.

"I guess I flew all the way from Italy for nothing", she said in very sad tone. "Don't say that lass", Conner said as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Aye, he's right", Murphy added, then continued "if ye hadn't come here, ye wouldn't 'ev met us" he said with a smile. She smiled a bit then it faded as she said "but now I've nowhere to stay, was hoping I'd be crashing at his place while we caught up." "Ye can crash at our place dear, Da won't mind", Conner replied. "That is very nice of you, but I don't want to impose", she replied. "No imposin' lass, we insist", he said as he nudged Murphy. "Aye, it would mean a lot if ye stayed for a bit, or however long ye like", Murphy said. "Well, alright", Heather nodded as Conner put his arm around her shoulder again and the three headed to their car.

Several minutes pass; they help Heather put her luggage in their father's room. "Would ye like a drink?" Conner asked as the 3 of them sat on their couch in the living room. "Yes please", she replied. "Beer ok for ye?" he asked as he stood up. "That'll be fine" she replied with a smile. He smiled then went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out 3 bottles of beer, handed one to Heather and Murphy, and then opened the 3rd one for himself. "Thank you", she said as she opened it and took a long drink. "Aye", he said as he sat back down. "Could you tell me what my brother was like?" she asked, looking back and forth between them. "He was a great guy, could make ye laugh ye ass off, even on ye worst day" Murphy replied. "Aye", Conner nodded "He was the clown out of the 3 of us; ye would've loved 'im" he added. "Was he also quick to anger?" she asked. "Oh yea, not the kind of guy to piss off" Murphy said with a chuckle. "Yep, we were related then", she said cracking a smile, then took another long drink of her beer. The two brothers laughed and took long drinks from their beers. "We like ye already Heather", Conner said, still chuckling. "Aye, ye will fit in just fine 'ere", Murphy added. She smiled bigger this time then finished her beer and set it on the table.

After several beers it was time to get some sleep, Heather hadn't slept the whole plane ride, so she was pretty tired. A few hours later, Conner had gone to the bathroom, as he came back he noticed the door to the room Heather was staying in was cracked open. He decided to peek in for a second; he cracked it open a little more quietly, as to not disturb her and looked for a minute. "Pictures last longer ye know", Murphy whispered to him. Conner turned around quickly like he had been caught red handed, "what?" he asked as if he hadn't heard his brother. "Ye watchin' 'er sleep Conn?" he said with a smirk on his face. "No, I was just checkin' on 'er", he said as he nudged Murphy then walked back to their room. "I think yer in love with 'er", Murphy chuckled as he followed behind. "Shut up Murph, I just met 'er alright?", Conner replied in a defensive tone. "So? That doesn't mean yer not in love with 'er already", Murphy chuckled again. "Gnight Murph", Conner mumbled into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather woke up the next day, she groaned and checked the clock; it read 9:30am. They had gone to bed at about 1:00am. She wanted to roll over and go back to bed, but she had a headache, so she stood up, stretched and headed to the bathroom. She searched the cabinets hoping to find some aspirin but with no luck.

"What are ye lookin' for lass?" Conner asked from outside of the bathroom. "I'm sorry", she replied "I was looking for aspirin, my head is killing me" she said as she placed her hand on her head. "Aye, no need te apologize lass, I think we have some in the kitchen. I'll go get it for ye." He said.

"That was my next destination", she said as she followed him into the kitchen and took a seat. He opened up a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills, took a couple pills out, and placed the bottle back. Then he got a glass out of another and filled it with water, then handed both to Heather. "There ye go, that should help ye." He said as he took a seat beside her. "Thank you", she said with a smile, then popped the pills and drank the water.

"Are ye hungry?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it, took some bacon eggs out. "I could eat" she replied with a smile. He smiled as he grabbed a pan and turned on a burner, and then set the pan on there. "Oh, almost forgot" he went back to the fridge, opened it and took out some butter. He put some in the pan and let it melt before he started cracking the eggs.

Murphy walked into the kitchen looking like he had just woken up, "Mmm, something smells good" he said sleepily and sat down across from Heather. "Mornin' Heather", he said with a little smile. "Good morning Murphy", she replied with a smile. "Me brother here, he knows how te cook." He said as he winked at Conner. Conner shook his head and chuckled, "I do ok" he said. "Being modest now are ye?" Murphy chuckled. Conner turned back to cooking to hide that he was blushing a bit.

A few minutes passed and the three of them were eating when the phone rang. Murphy hurried over to the phone, Conner right behind him. They each listened and talked on the phone for a minute, then hung up. They spoke amongst themselves quietly before heading back over to the table and sat back down.

"Are you two going out tonight?" Heather asked looking at both of them. "Aye" Conner replied, "we've got business to take care of. Will you been fine here alone for a while?" he asked. "For how long?" she asked. "We're te leave at 7:30, so probably either till real late at night or early mornin" he replied. "Oh, alright, I think I can manage that", she replied. "We'll leave a weapon here for protection if ye want," Murphy said. "No, thank you, I'll be fine" she said.

By the time 7:00 came, the boys were in their room getting ready while Heather was on the couch watching TV. "I think we should leave her one anyway, just in case ye know?" Murphy said to his brother. "Aye; was goin to anyway." Conner replied. After they had finished getting ready, they went out to the living room and set a gun on the table. "We insist that ye have this, just in case lass" Conner said. "Alright, you boys better be careful" she said. They both nodded then headed out the door.

Heather stared at the gun; she had never used a handgun before, though she was pretty handy with a bow and arrow back at home. She wondered if she can be just as good with a gun, if she needed it. Hours had passed and she begun to worry, even though they had told her the latest they would be back was early morning.

She let it get the best of her, so she stood up and went into the room she slept in and grabbed her coat. She looked around to see if she could find a ski mask that Da might have left behind when he went to Ireland to visit Ma. Bingo! She found it in on of the drawers and took it out. She then went over to one of her suitcases and pulled out a small bag with ponytails in it. She went into the bathroom and combed her hair back then tied it back and slipped on the coat, then went back into the living room, grabbed the gun off the table and put it in her pocket. She put the ski mask on and headed out the door. Not sure of where to go, she started walking.

After what seemed like forever she heard scuffling and voices that had sounded like the boys so she slowly crept up towards the sound so she wouldn't be caught. When she had found where she was hearing the noises she saw that there were two men that had the boys in a hold and two others with what looked like their own guns pointing at them.

"You two thought you could sneak up on us eh?" one of them spoke in a heavy Russian accent. "Let's just get this over with" another one of them said.

Heather slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the gun. She aimed it at one of the men and pulled the trigger. It caught him right in the temple and he went down instantly. The three remaining men looked around confused.

"Has your Daaa come to save you idiots?" one of them said with a laugh. Heather pulled the trigger again and the other man went down. The remaining two looked around again in confusion and then anger. "Where the fuck is that coming from?!" one of them screamed. They let go of the boys and started looking around.

"Over here assholes" Heather said as she stepped into view pointing the gun in their direction. The boys froze in shock when they saw it was her that shot the other two men.

"You?" one of them said with a smirk. "Where did a pretty little lady like you learn to shoot like that?" he asked as his smile grew wider. They both started to approach her with perverted smirks on their faces. Heather managed to shoot one of the two down just before the other one tackled her to ground.

"You shouldn't meddle in others' business young lady" the man said as he had her pinned by her wrists. When the boys saw she was in trouble they came to their senses and grabbed their guns off the men she had killed, then ran up and hit the man upside his head knocking him off of Heather.

Conner helped her up as Murphy had his gun pointed at the man "Did ye forget that nobody was holdin us back anymore?" Murphy said to the man. "Fuck you" the man spat at him. Murphy wacked him in the head with his gun again. "Come on Conn, now we can get this fucker."

"Are ye alright Heather?" he asked her. She nodded "Go finish what you came here for," she said. He nodded and stepped over where his brother and the man were as Heather backed up to give them more room.

They brought the man to his knees, aimed their guns at his head, and then said the prayer just before pulling the triggers. After they laid him down, they reached into their pockets and pulled out pennies to place on his eyes, then went around doing the same to the other men.


	3. Chapter 3

"Christ Heather, where did ye learn to shoot like that?" Conner asked as she was cleaning his wounded arm. One of the men back there cut it with something and it did not look pretty.

"I didn't, but I am skilled in archery which helped with aiming, now hold still" she said as she began to sew his wound.

"Fuckkk me!" Conner cried out in pain.

"You will be ok in a minute" Heather said as she finished up the stitching. "There, all better" she said with a smirk.

"Aye, thanks" Conner said as he stood up and headed to the cabinet to grab a bottle of whiskey. He opened it and started drinking it. "Now I'll be ok" he smirked.

Heather giggled then turned to Murphy. "Are you wounded anywhere Murph?" she asked as she started to examine him for wounds.

"No, I'm fine" he replied, "just a few bruises and small cuts, nothing major" he took off his shirt to let her see.

"We can't thank ye enough fer what ye did back there" Conner said to her.

"You do not have to thank me, it is probably the least, or most in this case, that I can do for being able to crash at your place" she replied.

"Well at least let us take ye out to drink sometime, we'll pay for it all" Conner said as he put his arm around her, then handed the whiskey bottle to Murphy.

"Well" she thought, "alright, I could use a few drinks, will you two also talk about my brother more?"

Murphy took a long drink from the whiskey bottle then said, "Aye, we can do that, maybe recreate 'is memory for ye." He smiled.

Conner didn't answer because he seemed to be lost in Heather. His eyes would bounce from her eyes, to her hair, then her lips; he wondered what they felt like on his and then her body; she must take care of it. Her curves were in all the right places and…

"Earth to Conner" Murphy said, breaking Conner out of his trance.

"What?" Conner replied feeling his cheeks get warm when he realized he hadn't been paying attention to Murphy offering him back the bottle of whiskey.

"Ye ok? Ye looked lost" Murphy asked as he finally handed Conner the whiskey.

"I'm fine" he replied as he went to put the whiskey back in the cabinet. "Just tired is all, it's been a long night." He yawned and stretched "I'm going te go crash, night" he said as he left the kitchen.

"Aye, I guess I'll head te bed too" Murphy said. "Night Heather thanks once again" he said as he left the kitchen.

Heather stood there for moment thinking about what may have happened if she hadn't been there in that alley. Or wondered what would have happened if she wasn't as good with that gun as she was with a bow and arrow. Would the boys have been able to survive? Would they have freed themselves from the hold the men had them in? She realized just how much she cared about them and it didn't matter that she had just met them.

She stopped thinking about it because her head started to hurt from when she was knocked to the ground earlier. She walked to a cabinet, grabbed a glass of water and filled it, and then she walked to another, grabbed the bottle of pills, got a couple out and put the bottle back. She took the pills and brought the glass of water with her as she headed to bed.

It was morning again and Heather woke up feeling better, having slept off the headache she had last night. She looked at the time; 10:16am. She slept better than she did the other night, despite the life threatening event that went on. She sat up and stretched, then stood up and noticed the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. She smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"How is your arm?" she asked Conner as she entered the kitchen.

"Aye, it's much better now, thanks fer taking care of it," he replied.

She nodded and took a seat. "Good morning Murph," she said to Murphy who was sitting across from her like yesterday.

"Mornin Heather." He said as he stretched in his seat. "Feel like drinking tonight?" he asked as he took a cigarette out of the pack he was holding and lit it.

"Tonight?" she asked. "Sure, why not?" she said as she smiled.

"We would have woken ye up earlier, but Conner said ye looked so peaceful and angelic that he didn't want to disturb ye." Murphy said with a smirk.

Conner threw a piece of scrambled egg at Murphy and turned back around before Heather could notice him blushing.

Murphy started laughing. "But it's true, that's what ye said!"

"Shut up Murph." Conner said as he was about to throw the spatula at his brother who was still laughing.

"Well, thank you for letting me sleep longer, I needed it." Heather said smiling.

"Aye," Conner replied.

Heather was in the bedroom wearing a towel around her body and another around her head wondering what she should wear to the bar. She didn't know if she should wear something nice like a dress or casual like jeans and a shirt. She searched through her clothes piecing together a few outfits and placing dresses against her while looking in the mirror. Finally she came upon her what we call a "little black dress" and decided that she would wear it. She took the dress and her make up back to the bathroom with her, surprised that none of the boys had seen her go back and forth from the bathroom to the bedroom and back.

The dress was on, her hair was fixed, and all she needed to do was put on some make up. She started putting on some black eye shadow until a knock at the door interrupted.

"Christ woman, what is taking ye so long?" came Murphy's voice.

"Murph, you know women take their time to get ready, now leave er alone." Conner hollered from the living room.

"I will be done in no more than 5 minutes Murphy, hold your horses." Heather said as she resumed putting make up on.

5 minutes later she went to put her make up back in the bedroom then walked into the living room.

"Told you, no more than 5 minutes" she smiled.

"Bout time." Murphy said.

Conner sat there on the couch wide eyed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, she looked amazing. The way the dress fit her was perfect, or damn near it. Her hair was in pulled back with two curled ringlets hanging in the front.

"Wow," Conner finally spoke and blushed realizing he had said that out loud.

"Ready Conner?" she asked.

"Yea," he replied as he stood up. "Let's go get ye liquored up then, aye?" He smiled and put his arm around her.

She giggled and the three headed out of the door and to the bar.

**thank you to all the readers and reviews so far. sorry this one is so short, but I was told a chapter is only as long as your idea for it.(bleeding epiphony :)**

**peace & love, veritas & aequitas**

**Heather**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they walked into the bar, men were eyeballing Heather as the three found a place towards the back to sit. Heather hadn't noticed there were tables the first time she was here, her mind was elsewhere at the time. A waitress came by and took the three's orders and Murphy watched as the lady walked away.

"Well Conn, looks like yer not the only one eye ballin Heather tonight." Murphy said as he looked around at the other men that would glance over at Heather then back to what they were doing.

"Shut up Murph." Conner replied as he nudged his brother who was chuckling.

"Some of them do make me feel a bit uncomfortable." Heather said as she moved closer to Conner.

"Aye," Conner said as he put his arm around her. "They won't bother ye as long as I'm around." He smiled.

Heather smiled. "Well thank you Conner."

"Conner, Murphy!" One man shouted as he headed towards the table as the waitress came back with everyone's order and took other guys order before heading back.

"Charlie!" Murphy shouted, "Grab a seat. Where's James and Mark?"

"They're on there way." Charlie said as he sat down next to Murphy. "Who's this pretty new female friend ya got there?" he asked.

"Oh that's Conner's new crush. Name's Heather, actually she's Rocco's little sister, but they never knew 'bout each other." Murphy replied.

Conner shoved Murphy into Charlie. "Let er speak for herself ye dunce"

James and Mark came and sat at the table just before Heather could speak.

"Hey guys, who's the new lady?" James asked as he eyeballed her which made feel uneasy once more.

"Heather." she said "Heather Donna Roc."

James and Mark looked like they had seen a ghost. They looked at everyone at the table then each other.

"We didn't know Rocco had a sister," Mark said. "A looker at that even." He winked at Heather.

"I didn't know I had a brother." she said. "I flew here from Italy hoping to meet him, but ran into these two really nice boys, and hopefully they will bring his memory to life for me."

"Shit, we can help with that" James said. "Hey babe!" He shouted to the waitress, "A couple more pints of Guinness over here please!"

A few minutes later the waitress set down the drinks, winked at Murphy and headed back to the bar. Everyone at the table was drinking they're own glass of Guinness while talking about Rocco's life, mostly shit that would make one laugh. Of course they all knew how funny Rocco was when he was around. That's why he was referred to as the "funny man" at work.

And so, as time passed and everyone was getting tipsy, the three extras that had joined the table took off, leaving it to be just Heather and the boys again.

"I cannot thank you guys enough, I feel like I knew him now." Heather said with a smile.

Just before any of the boys could speak, a voice that Heather recognized interrupted.

"Heather isn't it?" Brian asked then gave a smile which made her uneasy.

"Umm yes, hi Brian." she replied.

"I was sitting over there," he points to the table behind them, "when I heard you and those other three talking, I didn't know Rocco was your brother, I would have let you know on the plane."

"Thanks, but I would have found out sooner or later anyway." She replied.

"Brian, ye got no business 'ere so go back to yer own table aye." Conner said to him. You could tell by the look on Conner's face and his tone of voice that he knew Brian, and it wasn't a good thing.

"Conner, always so kind." he chuckles "Nice seeing ya again Heather." He said as he walked away.

"I'm ready to head back home." Conner said.

"Awe c'mon Conn, I been waitin for Suz to get off work so she can sit with us." Murphy pouted.

"We do not have to leave yet, but if you will excuse me, I am going to the ladies room for a minute." Heather said as she stood up and headed towards the restrooms.

Conner watched as she walked away. "Ye know that Brian is bad news, and the fact 'es already met er doesn't help me one bit," he said.

"What are ye afraid of Conn? I can tell by the look on er face, she doesn't care too much for 'im either." Murphy said as he patted Conner's shoulder.

Heather checked to see if the boys were watching her then she headed out the back exit. She grabbed her phone and dialed her parent's number.

_"Hello?" _her father answered.

"_Father, it's me, Heather__" _she said to him.

"_Heather! Where the hell are you? We have been trying to reach you for days!" _ He exclaimed sounding angry, but relieved at the same time.

_"I flew to Boston to meet the brother you never told me about till recent__ly__. I left a few minutes after I hung up __with __you. Did you know he's been dead for 8 years father? Or was that something else you didn't want to tell me?" _She said to him and she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"_No, I didn't know he died, I promise…Heather…come back home, you shouldn't be at a place like that, __it's__dangerous. Who__ told you he's dead anyway?" __H_e asked.

_"That does not matter anymore and I do not want to come back…not for a while, good bye father__, Ti __Amo__" _she said and hung up.

"It's tragic, first you never knew you had a brother, then you find out he's dead. Things couldn't be worse for you huh?" Brian said appearing out of nowhere.

"Actually I am feeling better after the boys and their friends talked about how great he was to be around, I feel like I do know him now," she turned to go back in but he grabbed a hold of her arm.

He covered her mouth before she could scream and pinned her against the building, then grabbed a gun out of his pants and placed the barrel on her temple.

"Looks like I was wrong, things could get worse, perhaps you'd like to reunite with him." he grinned.

Heather closed her eyes letting tears fall, the same fear from the other night returned, but this time it was her life at stake and not the boys. She struggled trying to break free from his hold, but he proved to be stronger than her. He hit her against her head with his gun and let her fall to the ground.

"Christ, she's been in there a while Conn, what could she be doin?" Murphy asked his brother.

"I don't think she went te the bathroom Murph," he stood up, "Brian is gone too, and I know where he went."

"Fuck," Murphy said as he stood up, "we don't have our guns." He looked around as if looking for something to use.

"That doesn't matter, lets go, before something happens" Conner took off towards the back exit.

"Wait up!" Murphy called out as he followed Conner.

Just before Conner opened the door to the outside, a gun shot was heard.

"Heather!" he shouted as he shoved the door open so hard a few hinges came loose up at the top.

He ran out and tackled Brian to the ground. Murphy was close behind, he ran over to help Heather up, who is now bleeding from her shoulder. Conner managed to snatch the gun away from Brian and hit him in the head with it.

"Mother Fucker, ye shoulda stayed hidden." Conner said to Brian as he pointed the gun at him.

"And you should've kept an eye on that pretty little lady of yours." Brian said as he grinned.

Conner hit him with the gun again then recited the prayer before pulling the trigger. He then reached into his pockets and grabbed out 2 pennies to place over Brian's eyes. He ran over to Murphy and Heather.

"Come on we 'ave to get out of here." he said as he put his arm around Heather and the three took off back to their place.

When they got back to their place, Conner took Heather into the kitchen and had her sit down so he could examine her wound.

"Are ye gonna be ok Heather, or do we need to get ye to a hospital?" he asked.

"No, I will be fine, just need to stop the bleeding." she said.

Conner removed his shirt. "I'm going te tie this around yer arm and the pressure ought to stop the bleeding." he said.

He wrapped it around her shoulder, under her armpit and tied it tight enough to stop the bleeding. Heather gritted her teeth and groaned slightly at the pain.

"Thank you Conner." she said. "Damn, first I save you two, then you two end up saving me, thank you so much." She added then hugged Conner.

"Aye, ye didn't think we were gonna let ye go so soon did ye?" he said as he hugged her back.

She chuckled and patted his back. "You know, I had a bad vibe from him as soon as I saw him." She let go of Conner. "I am going to get some rest, I am really tired now. Good night boys." She stood up and left the kitchen and into the bedroom.

"Good….night." Conner slowly choked out. He was taken off guard by the hug Heather gave him. Her skin was so soft and warm, he didn't want to let go.

"I suppose we should get te bed ourselves." he said to Murphy, who was grinning like a child.

"I think ye wanna go te her bed." he said as he nudged Conner.

"Goodnight Murph…." He said as he left the kitchen and to their bedroom.

Murphy chuckled as he followed Conner.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Addio mio santi" roughly translated to "goodbye my saints"**

A few weeks had passed since that night at the bar. Heather's wound had been healing pretty nicely; the sling Conner had made for her has made it easier to deal with. The boys had received a few more injuries since then, doing what they do, so it was expected, but Heather took care of them all. Conner's "crush" on her had grown more and more over time, but he was afraid to say anything, and today she was leaving to go back home.

Heather was going around the room she had stayed in grabbing her things and packing them into her suitcases. She folded her clothes as neatly as she could with her good arm before setting them in the suitcases.

"I don't remember bringing this much." she said to herself.

In the twins room Conner paced while talking to his brother about the whole thing.

"I know ye gonna miss er, but ye didn't think she was going to stay 'ere forever did ye?" Murphy asked his troubled brother.

"I know I know, it's just that…" he sighs and stopped pacing. "I love er." He said then he slumped down on his bed.

"Christ Conner, I knew you loved er, but ye kept denying it. When did ye know anyway?" Murphy asked.

"Aye, when I first saw er. I knew I would fall for er quick, but Christ Murphy, she's Rocco's little sister." Conner said.

"So? If Rocco were around he'd give ye his blessing, I know e would, as long as ye were serious about this." Murphy said to his brother trying to consol him.

"I am serious, but I can't tell er now, she's leavin, and who knows when or if she'll return." He replied sadly.

"Christ Conner are ye blind?!" Murphy raised his voice, "Have ye not seen how she acts around ye, or how she looks at ye? Come on!" He shouted.

"Will ye keep it down? These walls are not made of cement ye know?" Conner replied nervously. "'sides, I don't notice, what ye notice, and I usually notice things like that." He added as he stood up.

"I'm going te the kitchen for a drink." He said as he left the room.

Hours had passed and the taxi that would be taking Heather to the airport had arrived. The boys carried her luggage to the taxi for her.

"Have a safe trip Heather." Murphy said and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Murph, I'll miss your crude humor." She said as she smiled while hugging him back with her good arm.

Murphy chuckled. "I might miss ye too, I dunno yet." He said laughing a little louder this time.

Heather laughed then turned to Conner.

Conner hugged her and said, "I guess I'll be missin ye too." He chuckled even though those words were true.

"I will miss the both of you, but it's not like I'll be gone forever, I don't make friends in other countries without intentions of visiting them from time to time." She said as she hugged him back, then she kissed Conner's cheek and got in the taxi.

"Addio mio santi." Heather said and waved to the boys before the taxi drove away.

Conner stood there for a moment till the taxi was not in view anymore before the two headed back inside.

"See Conner, she won't be gone forever." Murphy said as he patted his brother's shoulder to comfort him just a few minutes after the taxi left.

Both were sitting on the couch in the living room passing the whiskey bottle back and forth.

"I know Murph, but…you know," He said and paused for a moment, "shit", he said as he stood up, "what am I doin? I need to tell her now, if I don't I may never get to."

He started heading for the door before Murphy interrupted.

"Ye aren't goin te make it on time Conner!" he shouted.

"Watch me." He said as he darted out of the door. He ran as fast as he could, he knew where to go, he'd been to that airport a few times.

He finally got there in what seemed like a week after he took off, but it had only been an hour. Conner was a fast runner, Murphy too; they had to do it so much, they became really good at it. He got inside and was trying to catch his breath while he looked for which flight Heather would be going on; Boston to Rome leaving at 7:30pm. _It's 7:15! There's still time! At least I hope there is._ He thought to himself then checked to see which gate before he took off to get to it.

He made it to the gate her flight was leaving from and there she was sitting in one of the rows of seats. He ran over to her.

"Heather!" he said breathing heavily.

"Conner??" she asked confused as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't go." He said, still catching his breath.

"What?" She said even more confused. She looked at him waiting for an answer.

He finally caught his breath and nervously said, "I love ye, don't go." He took her good hand. "I always have."

"Conner…I…" She started to say something back.

_"Northwest Airline, flight 304 to Rome, I__taly is now boarding in gate 12"_came over the intercom and repeated.

"I have to go Conner." She said, she broke free from his hand then went and showed her boarding pass, looked back at Conner with sadness in her eyes, then disappeared.

Conner ran to the window and stared out at the plane Heather would be getting on. He stood there watching until the plane took off and out of his sight, then he went and sat down in the same spot Heather had been sitting in; somehow it was still warm and he could smell her - the sweet smell she always smelled.

Heather sat in her seat fidgeting and staring out the window into the darkness then started crying. _He loves me?? _She thought to herself. _I realized he had a crush, but love? Me??_ She had no idea that what he felt was that deep and it was surprising to her because no man other than her father had ever told her that he loved her.

She didn't know whether she should be sad because she left him just after he told her or because she didn't get to say it back. Of course she loved him back! The first time she saw his beautiful blue eyes she felt something. She didn't quite know what it was at first because she in turn had never been in love, but with all the time spent, she knew she was in love with him. She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stay forever.

Murphy finally found Conner who had been sitting in the same spot for a while. "Christ Conner, ye worried me to death!" He shouted.

"She's gone Murph'…she's gone…and she didn't even say it back." Conner said, not looking up from the ground.

Murphy gently placed his hand on Conner's shoulder. "Aye, maybe she was just scared Conner, come on back home now ok?"

The boys' mother and father had made there way over to both the boys. When Murphy told them what he had been up to, they decided to head down there.

"I can't believe ye fell in love and I never got to meet the girl." Ma said.

"And I guess ye never will, I probably scared er off telling her." Conner said sadly.

"Didn't ye hear what I said before she left Conn? I told ye, I know she does, she just probably wasn't able to say it back." Murphy reassured Conner.

"Murphy said she been 'ere a few weeks, she couldn't have brought all of her belongings with er, she'll be back dear." Ma said as she wrapped her arms around Conner and hugged him.

"Come on, let's go te the bar, bein around ye buds outta help ye feel better." Da said.

"Aye", Conner said as he stood up, "I hope she calls when she gets 'ome. We gave her the number te keep in touch and address if she'd rather write."

The four made their way out of the airport, then into the car and were on their way home.

"She might realize she made a mistake not saying anything back and come back sooner than ye think." Murphy said in the back seat as he placed his arm around Conner.

"Maybe," Conner sighed and sat back. "Maybe."

**thank you a whole bunch to those that been reading a reviewing. I know this was a sad chapter, I cried myself writing it!**

**peace & love. truth & justice**

**Heather**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rough translations: "La ****mia ****figla****!" means "my daughter!"**

**"****Voi ****anch ****madre****" means "you also mother" as in Heather missed her too.**

Two weeks had passed since Heather had left Boston. She didn't let her parents know she was back at first, she didn't really feel like talking to anyone. She finally decided to call them up and let them know she was back and hung up.

Thirty minutes later, Heather sat by her phone contemplating on whether she should call Conner or not. She felt so horrible for not telling him that she loved him back. She figured he would not want to hear from her after it, especially since she hadn't called since she had left. She stared at the phone until she heard a knock at her door. She got up and answered it.

"Heather!" Her father hugged her tightly. "We've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too father," she said softly as she hugged him back. "Come on in."

She moved to let him in and as he entered, Heather's mother came and hugged her tightly.

"La mia figla!" She exclaimed. "I missed you!" She said patting Heather's back.

"Voi anch madre," she said, hugging her mother back and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Her mother let go and Heather moved so she could come inside which she did and Heather closed the door.

"So how was Boston?" Her mother asked.

"I made some good friends, two of them who were my brother's best friends." Then she turned to her father. "That is how I knew about his death," she said sadly.

Her mother gently placed her hand on Heather's shoulder, which happened to be her injured one.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about him sooner, but we honestly did not know he was dead." Then she noticed Heather's arm was in a sling. "Oh my god, what happened to your arm?" her mother asked concerned.

"Oh this…father, you were right, it is dangerous there, this happened just after I got off the phone with you." She said and saw them growing more concerned. "Those two best friends of his, whose names are Conner and Murphy by the way, they saved my life. I in turn had saved theirs a couple nights before that, and I do not regret one bit going to Boston and running into them."

She thought of how much she wished she was still there as she was telling them more about the twins. They could already tell how Heather felt about Conner before she even said anything. She did not care though; she had only wished that Conner knew it.

"I am pretty sure I will go back very soon, and probably stay even longer too." She ended her story.

"Look honey, we are glad you made some friends down there, but what are you going to do if you plan to stay so long?" Her father asked. "And what about your job here? Do you want to lose it? It's a very good job and I thought you loved It." He said sounding very concerned; just like any parent would.

"Father, I will be fine, and I do love my job, I could probably find one like it over there," she said.

"Well, how do you plan on staying anyway?" Her father asked.

"I don't know, it all depends." She replied.

"On what?" Her mother asked.

_Meanwhile back in Boston…._

"I told ye Murph, she doesn't love me back, it's been two weeks and she hasn't even called." Conner said sadly.

"Conn, listen to me, she probably feels so bad about not saying it back that she's even afraid to call ye, will ye lighten up?" Murphy said lightly shaking Conner by the shoulder.

"And will ye get some sleep for Christ sake?" He said. "Ye look like shite."

After some arguing, Conner finally gave in and went to his bed and fell into it, almost falling asleep right away. He hadn't had a good nights rest since Heather had left, he didn't realize her being gone would affect him so much. He slept for a few hours and was woken up by the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen. He slowly stood up and stretched, then headed for the kitchen.

"I swear coffee can wake ye up even from a mile away." Murphy chuckled.

"Aye." Conner said as he grabbed a cup and poured himself some.

"How'd ye sleep?" Murphy asked.

"I was just thinking," Conner started as if not hearing his brother's question. "Heather probably has a boyfriend back in Italy, that's why she didn't say it back."

"Ye've lost it Conner, how do ye know she has a boyfriend? Did ye ask her?" Murphy asked.

"No…but," Conner said.

"Then ye can't say she has one can ye?" Murphy asked.

"Ok, then why couldn't she…why hasn't she called?" Conner said almost sounding angry. "Tell me why."

Just before Murphy could speak they heard foot steps coming towards them and they spun around to see who else could be in the house because it was just them two.

"Because I am here," Heather said with a quiet, shaky voice. She had tears in her eyes as she stared into Conner's.

Both of them moved closer to each other and Heather wrapped her arms tightly around Conner, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I do love you Conner, I do…I'm so sorry I didn't say it before, I was just…" she said tearfully.

"It's ok, I understand, I caught ye off guard with it, I'm sorry." He said calmly as he ran his fingers through her hair. It was as beautiful as ever, and she had that familiar sweet smell that made him think of fresh cupcakes.

She let go for a second and stared into his eyes, then she kissed his lips for the first time. They tasted like coffee, which she strangely loved; she loved coffee.

"Ehem." Murphy cleared his throat which made both Conner and Heather pull away from each other and blush. "Are ye even gonna te say hi te me?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh Murphy," Heather said. "I know how badly you missed me." She giggled.

"Eh," he said motioning his hand as if to say slightly, then he chuckled. "C'mere, I want a hug too."

Heather shook her head and laughed, then went over and hugged Murphy. "I will be looking forward to more of your crude humor Murph." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh! The Taxi is sitting outside waiting for me to grab my luggage." She exclaimed.

"Aye, we'll go get it for ye, grab a cup of coffee and relax." Conner said.

She nodded and went to grab a cup. "But what if he needs extra for the waiting?" she asked.

"Aye, I doubt it," Murphy said. "They don't usually charge extra fer anything."

"Ok," she said as she poured a cup and sat where she used to sit last time she was there.

The boys nodded and headed outside, then came back a few minutes later which her luggage.

"Christ women, ye brought way more than ye did last time, how long are ye staying?"Murphy as he nearly dropped the luggage.

"Who said I was leaving?" She said and grinned.

As soon as Conner heard that, his heart fluttered. The thought of her possibly moving here made him feel like a kid again. He smiled at the thought before he was interrupted by Murphy once again.

"Come on, lets get this into Da's room; or should I say hers." Murphy said as he started towards the bedroom. Conner followed his brother and they set it down beside the bed just like last time.

"Does the thought of Heather possibly living here not scare ye any?" Murphy asked Conner, who seemed lost in a thought.

"What would make ye think it would scare me? I didn't want er to leave in the first place." Conner replied. "'sides we could use a lady around the house." He added and the two headed back to the kitchen where Heather was still sitting.

**It might be a while before I come up with 7th Chapter. I need to take time and think of some good ideas.**

**But thank you to those who read and review :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shortest chapter by far, but that was all I could think of for now :**

About 3 days had passed since Heather made her return to Boston. Everything seemed on the up and up and, everyone was down at the bar, drinking and chatting as usual. Another regular day...

"So Murph, when are you going to find yourself a girlfriend?" Heather asked as she set her glass down.

Murphy let out a burp and replied with, "Aye, I 'aven't been able te keep a girl for more than a couple weeks since highschool."

Conner smacked Murphy in the back of the head, "Will ye learn some manners around the lady?" he scoffed.

"It is quite alright," Heather said, then she let out a burp of her own and started to giggle.

The twins started laughing. "Well a'right then," Conner said, "I suppose the burping is ok." He smiled.

Heather stopped giggling. "So, why no longer than 2 weeks since high school?" she asked.

"Aye, I 'aven't found one that can keep me interested for longer than 2 weeks," he replied.

"Aye, 'es not kiddin, 'es picky and thats 'is problem," Conner said.

"No I'm not, they just get crazy on me. I can't handle crazy," Murphy retorted.

"Well maybe I can help you find a lady that is not crazy," Heather suggested.

"Well, it might help to have another lady be helpin me with me love life," Murphy smiled.

The three continued to drink and chit chat for a couple more hours, then decided it was time to head home.

"I dunno bout ye two love birds, but I'm headin te bed. Night," Murphy said, then went into the bedroom.

"Alone at last," Conner smirked pulling Heather closer and kissed her lips hungrily.

She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. She stopped, then said "Someone is extra frisky tonight." She smiled.

He picked her up and carried her into the empty bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He then lay beside her and leaned over to kiss her again.

"You're so beautiful Heather," he said. "Honestly I don't know what ye see in me," he added, then kissed her.

She stopped him. "I see a man with gorgeous blue eyes, a wonderful smile and one hot body," she smiled and winked then pulled him in to resume kissing.

His hand brushed her cheek, then let it slide down all the way to her thigh, and slowly moved it up under her skirt. He looked into her eyes with question, wondering if he could continue. She gave a reassuring look and a sly smile. He moved his hand up further as he began planting kisses on her neck. She let out a soft moan as he brushed his hand over her panties, then he proceeded to pull them off. They both began to undress each other until there was nothing left to take off. Then Conner gently slid inside of Heather.

**Bow chicka wow wow. lol**

**I hope that wasn't too graphic...and if you're wondering, yes Murphy will find love soon!**

**Hope yall enjoyed! **


End file.
